


Killing Kisses

by fcllencngels



Series: Sheith Week [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, SHEITH WEEK, Sheith Week Unlimited, unclear ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcllencngels/pseuds/fcllencngels
Summary: Distress calls shouldn't be this complicatedDay 3 of Sheith Week Unlimited: One Last Time





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, double update in one day. Woo. Go me. Catching up slowly but surely  
> Your featured angst is back.

“Kiss me one last time before we go?” Keith asked, and Shiro rolled his eyes as he bent down slightly to peck Keith on the lips. Another distress call had reached the team, and the others were already well on their way to their lions while they had yet to even enter their chutes.

“You distract me so much.” Shiro complained, pulling his helmet on before running his fingers through Keith’s unruly hair. “I’m supposed to be in Black by now, and you’re supposed to be in Red. If we don’t get there soon, Allura’s gonna complain again.”

“Whatever.” Keith said, pulling on his helmet as well, and walking towards his own chute, red light escaping through the door crack. “I’ll get all the kisses I want. It’s not as if thirty seconds is going to change anything.”

“Get to your lion mister.” Shiro called out as Keith disappeared through the chute, smiling as he entered his own.

After all, it was a simple distress call. What could go wrong?

 

* * *

 

Apparently a lot.

The distress call had been a lot more than they had bargained for. Apparently the planet had some type of plant that contained immense amounts of quintessence, and could be used as a type of opioid in several alien species. The Galra had come, not only to harvest the delicate looking flowers, but to also test their newest drugs, leaving the majority of the population in a stupefied state.

“You know, it’s almost like they’re just shooting up.” Lance commented after the team left a house. Inside, they had met the person who had sent the distress signal, as well as seen the damage first hand. “It’s like…space heroin.” He said, mimicking the action of pressing a needle into his arms. Catching Pidge’s eye, the two repeated the motion, and Keith walked away, covering his ears as he knew what they would yell next

“Inhale the memes. Exhale the memes. Inject the memes into my bloodstream.” The two chanted, and the collective groan from the rest of the team had them cackling.

“We are literally millions and trillions of light years away from Earth. Can you not?” Keith called back. “We’re also kind of on a mission.”

“Nothing’s going to happen Keith.” Lance said, dismissively, an air of confidence around him. “We have time for a couple of memes. In fact, I doubt the Galra are even here.”

The sound of shots echoed behind them, and Keith ducked, slamming his hands over his ears as he waited for the impending explosion.

The building they had just left from exploded, the simple wooden frame fracturing into a million fireballs, spreading the destruction in the matter of mere seconds.

“What the fuck?!” Lance called out, looking behind them. Shiro had already gone back, nodding to Keith. They knew what to do, and Keith knew his job.

“ _Red? Hey girl.”_ He called out with his mind, smiling as he felt the familiar purring in the back of his mind. Although Lance had been the first to connect to his lion, Keith had been the one to find Blue, and his connection with Red had only grown over the past few months. If he almost dared to say it, he thought that he may have had the closest bond with his lion.

“ _Ready to go for a ride? I need a little help over here.”_

Looking overhead, Keith stared at annoyance at the ships hovering above the small town. Lance and Hunk had already began to evacuate the citizens…at least to the best of their ability. With all the drugs in their systems, Keith had no doubt that evacuation was going to be the most difficult part of the mission.

A shadow passed over him, and Keith grinned as Red hovered above him, going as close to the ground as she could without crushing any of the small buildings. Sliding his helmet back on, Keith grinned, ready to fight.

“Let’s do this.”

 

* * *

 

There was nothing left.

As Shiro approached the blazing remains of the hut like dwelling they had just left, he silently thanked the heavens that they hadn’t stayed inside a moment longer.

The Galra…they took and took, and it was up to them to stop them from doing it again.

Looking up at the sky, he could see the Red Lion battling the drones, yet it almost looked like Keith was having trouble.

“Keith!” he called through the comms. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I can’t shoot them down over the village. The explosions will only make everything worse.” Keith gritted out, “The village hasn’t been evacuated, and from the looks of it, it’s going to take a while to get all the people out.”

“I don’t like that you’re fighting by yourself.” Shiro said softly, concern etching itself on his face. “Lance. Hunk. Pidge. How are things going?”

“Not all that great.” Pidge replied. “They’re all so out of it they don’t even register us. I’ve seriously got to get my hands on some of this and see what it is exactly. But at this point, Lance and Hunk are carrying people out and I’m trying to do something to make this more efficient.”

Groaning, Shiro rubbed his eyes, before calling out over the comms again. “Ok, you three do that then. Keith, give me ten to get to Black and I’ll help you get rid of those.”

“Yes, sir.” The four called out in unison. The communications ended with a click, and Shiro jogged to the edge of the town, cursing the large plantations blocking his way to the Black Lion. Unlike Keith, he couldn’t call Black over in a time of need; it was simply too proud for that. But they had landed almost a mile away from the village, in order to maintain social customs and not ruin the only source of income it seemed they had.

“Ok, let’s go help Keith.” He said, sliding his hand across the lion’s jaw. Black opened willingly and it took only seconds for Shiro to climb in and position himself in the pilot’s seat. Flying off, he watched as everything seemed too calm, too easy.

“Keith?” he called out, but there was no reply.

“Keith?!”

No reply, and no trace of the Red Lion.

Opening the main comms, he forced the lump down his throat as he asked slowly. “W-where’s Keith?”

 

* * *

 

Everything hurt.

The world was a place of agony, and try as though he might, he couldn’t move.

That was, if he was even moving at all.

_“Keith?”_

“Shiro.” He croaked out, a sob building in his throat. “Shiro I’m here. Shiro.”

He had tried, he had tried so hard to make sure that the Galra wouldn’t succeed, that they would get back out. He wanted to be back in the moment with Pidge and Lance’s bad memes, and Shiro’s smiles and swift pecks.

But the world was quickly fading out of focus, and it felt as if he was drowning from the inside out. Red protested in his mind, and he smiled sadly, gripping his armrest with the remainder of his strength.

“I love you girl. Tell Shiro I’m sorry. I would have loved to kiss him one last time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! [@fxllenxngelss](http://fxllenxngelss.tumblr.com)
> 
> Guys, it would mean so much to me if you followed [@voltronawards](http://voltronawards.tumblr.com) on tumblr, and went to [their voting site](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfpkSoFgS0DaatbtqZ9W3iaIQh_G0M35EUmYf4m9U16YcCD5A/viewform#responses) and voted me for best angst;; It's a very close match right now, so every vote counts! I'm very thankful for whoever voted me, and hopefully I can win? Fingers crossed


End file.
